


丞正/立正 《大眠》

by xiaolily96



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolily96/pseuds/xiaolily96
Summary: OOC, 不要上升蒸煮，永远年轻，永远地摊文学， 性转注意，出轨注意，下海注意
Kudos: 4





	丞正/立正 《大眠》

**Author's Note:**

> 就让我陪他恋完这场爱  
> 只求心花终于盛开  
> 就没有别的期待  
> 等梦完醒来 再去收拾残骸

01  
朱筝婷怀抱着女儿侧头看向车窗外，范虫虫还有一年念小学，手指点着眼前快速划过的商店招牌寻找自己认识的字，咿咿呀呀念叨了半天全是吃的，说到最后拽着妈妈外套上的羊角扣撒娇，努力晃着小脑袋给她描述炸鸡翅炸鱼丸炸火腿如何如何好吃美味。她还是结婚七年来第一次回娘家过农历新年，思索半天楞是没想起这是哪里冒出来的美食街，迷迷糊糊依着女儿选了家炸串店，假装不是自己嘴馋。

店面不大却很干净，老板看起来三十岁左右，高瘦挺拔，正专心给手里的馒头片刷酱料，旁边一个十一二岁的小少年帮着下单。范虫虫见着好看的男孩就走不动路，一直叫着要吃小哥哥手里的炸鱿鱼圈，朱筝婷嫌丢人，赶紧把淘气鬼交给范丞丞让他去找个座位等着，老板面无表情地点好单让她扫一扫。

“不好意思，可以现金吗？”

朱筝婷在包里翻找半天不见手机踪影，多半是落在车上了，不好意思地数好数额，将零钱递给男人。对方伸出手，灰色长T恤袖口沾上小半圈油渍，圆润柔软的指肚轻轻搭在他掌中，肌肤出于礼貌短暂相触，未曾留下一丝温度。她仔细地扣好钱包，方才注意到老板腕间露出一截翅膀文身，蓝色墨水被岁月磨去精细轮廓，在动脉之上晕成浅淡的青线。小店里学生来来往往，男孩喊了声爸爸，男人把号码牌放在她面前又去忙碌。同样位置，朱筝婷不自在地将右手缩进外套，同样褪色的花纹。她记不清何时挑选过图案刻入皮肉，只当巧合是轻狂年月里无数少年人共同的宣泄。

女儿啃着着油乎乎的鸡翅，深红色的酱料满满糊了一嘴，朱筝婷微微皱眉，拿出湿纸巾念叨着帮她擦干净。丈夫自小在国外长大，饮食习惯略有不同，吃了两口炸洋葱圈便把孩子抱到怀里亲自照顾，一大一小低着头在她面前来来回回数着铁签，仿佛找到世上最好玩的游戏，乐此不疲，相似面孔连嘴角扬起的弧度都默契十足。她咬着炸鱿鱼圈做鬼脸，心里却没来由的烦躁，鲜嫩食材与浓郁酱料在唇齿间碰撞，味蕾被瞬间唤醒，在辛辣刺激中夹杂一点蜂蜜香甜，意外熟悉温暖的味道在脑海中却无迹可寻。 

“大哥哥，你和我妈妈长得好像啊！”

“范虫虫，又瞎说！”

正纠结着要不要再去神经科看看健忘，吃饱喝足的小孩坐不住先给她找点麻烦，开启八级尬聊模式搭讪小帅哥店员，结果语出惊人先被朱筝婷先赏了个小脑瓜崩儿。捂着脑袋靠在爸爸怀里蹬着小胖腿儿哀嚎。

“夫人比我好看多了。”少年手脚麻利地收拾着桌面，笑得温和腼腆。

“不会不会，你也很帅哦小朋友。”

朱筝婷是真心夸奖，她方才没细看，此刻才又认真打量着男孩，倒觉得与女儿说得不假，眼睛有四五分相像，只是尾部微微下垂，没了桃花眼的张扬，显得更加内敛，嘴唇更薄些，倒显得面相清淡。他冲着范虫虫悄悄眨眼，微笑地说着欢迎再来同他们道别，很快又扭头去炸锅前给父亲帮忙。

丈夫去前面商场的地库取车，朱筝婷也在北方生活了六七年，对比之下小城的冬天似乎比记忆中更加阴冷潮湿，寒气顺着领口窜进身体便好像附骨之疽一般难以剔除。很快怀念起方才小店内冒着热气的食物和滚烫沁人的麦茶，她回头状似不经意一瞥，男人敏锐地捕捉到那道视线便立刻抬头回望，仅仅是定定地注视着，眼底深如寒潭，令人摸不透情绪。她见识过剪水秋瞳，美目流盼，一瞥风流，士为之死，却都不如这般深刻入骨，像生命坠入黑暗前的最后一次对焦，奈何只剩无尽深渊。她仓皇地收回目光，牙齿微微打颤，不知是太冷还是惧怕，惧怕自己心底突然漫上的瘾，惧怕自己克制不住再看向他，饮鸩止渴。

“想什么呢，这么入神？”

鸣笛声惊扰思绪，朱筝婷回过神，低垂着眼坐进车里，面对范丞丞的询问，她胡乱拢了拢羊绒围巾，搪塞着只说是有点受风，催促他赶紧回家。丈夫撩开她鬓边碎发，温热干燥的掌心贴上额头，淡淡的苦橙味散落，温度正常，他收回手发动引擎，一路无话。

范虫虫疯了小半日还有无穷精力，一进门便像只健壮的小牛犊般扎进外公怀里叽叽喳喳地讲起玩乐见闻。朱筝婷有点胸闷，说不清道不明的烦燥情绪在心头缠绕，下意识推开范丞丞要帮她脱外套的手，二人都愣了一下，她自觉失态，嘴巴却像被胶水粘住蹦不出半个字，裹着呢子大衣径直上楼把自己关在卧室。

“大小姐脾气，怪的很，别管她。”

范丞丞顺着丈母娘的吐槽摆手微笑，作无奈状，小孩在老人身边玩了一会就瞌睡连连，他被朱筝婷也许无意的抗拒刺得难受，索性抱起女儿以哄睡为借口拐进旁边客房。家里年前特意重新装修了一番，窗台上富贵竹长势喜人，青翠蓊郁，空书柜第二排靠左放了一副油画，范丞丞认得，他在七年前的某一天，新西兰淡紫色的余晖下，从书包掏出被报纸裹的严严实实的生日礼物递给暗恋已久的姑娘。

“姐姐，你说你想在家里装一幅画，我就买了一副猪的油画送给你，正好今年是猪年，也是你的姓，希望你开开心心的。”

范丞丞没来的及彩排，说得磕磕巴巴，幸好天色昏暗才没被对方看到自己涨红的脸。朱筝婷惊喜地接过礼物，里三层外三层拆开包装，待看到画布上那只丑猪后差点一口水喷出来，漂亮的桃花眼瞪得溜圆，瞳孔倒映着烛火摇曳，愈发娇艳动人，嘴上却不饶人。

“在你眼里我就长这样？”

拍马屁拍到马蹄子上也不过如此，他对有关朱筝婷的每件事都无比认真，就算是玩笑话也慌慌张张地急忙解释，该说的不该说的一股脑儿借着酒劲通通交代。范丞丞那时还没大学毕业，正经的恋爱没有几次，吭哧了半天只憋出句“想和朱筝婷一起走完剩下的人生。”，说完恨不得找个地缝钻进去。

“我会把这幅画摆在我家最显眼的位置，只因为是你赠我的。”

那晚发生了很多事，比如朱筝婷饱满温热的嘴唇轻轻磨蹭着他颈边的痣，跨坐在他腰间随着阴茎的抽动起伏沉醉，白嫩酥胸在他手中被揉捏出粉红色暧昧痕迹。她在情人耳边密语，夹杂着无数声饱含色情意味的喘息，范丞丞唯独记得这句，火星滚烫地落在在肩头，烧光所有理智，他们直到天边泛起鱼肚白才从这场淫靡放荡的欢爱中抽身。朱筝婷明明已经疲惫无力到阖起双眼，狼狈地任由大腿缝间漏出的体液弄湿床单，却愈发像朵吸饱露水的粉芍药在他面前赤裸绽放着，分外娇艳鲜活。

范丞丞靠在床头盯着油画许久，揉了揉干涩的眼角，从回忆中脱离。女儿翻了个身，睡得香甜，她寄生在母亲的身体中足足九个月，吸足养分在盛夏降生，却偏偏从眉峰到下颌完全是父亲的复刻。朱筝婷脸色苍白地躺在病床上握住范虫虫，温柔又坚定，他站在门口却感受不到任何喜悦。三月的春风不会一直吹到六月，她轻飘飘地走入名为婚姻的玻璃房子，一旦某个部分出现缺口，哪怕再微小，他从未拥有过的灵魂便会彻底无处可寻。

“妈做好饭了，吃完再睡。”

朱筝婷正盯着天花板发呆，百叶窗半阖，向卧室透进星点橘色的灯光，夜风里肆意飘摇的榕树叶子紧挨着彼此来回摩擦，沙沙的背景音在独处时格外清晰，她拼命在脑海中搜刮有关炸串店老板的记忆却毫无收获，他到底是谁，他们在哪里相遇，说过什么，做过什么，没有任何头绪，如果不是范丞丞突然开门进来，恐怕她真的要被自己逼到抓狂。

“你去吃吧，我不饿，不想吃。”

“那我陪着你，要开灯吗？”

丈夫的怀抱依旧宽厚温暖，朱筝婷闭上眼睛，七年里的每一幕如走马灯闪过，这个适合胡思乱想的夜晚终于让她在婚姻面前无所遁形。对方的爱带着宿命般的决绝，好像把整颗跳动不息的心脏捧到对方面前，热烈而不留退路，让她无法脱身。范丞丞亲吻着她发旋，温热的呼吸从头顶洒下，手指穿过轻薄的衣物揉捏着柔软温热的胸脯，黑暗是滋养欲望的温床，胯下早已鼓起的火热物什顶在朱筝婷腰间，低声黏黏糊糊地叫着老婆，半是撒娇又有点不达目的不罢休的强迫意味，一个翻身便把人牢牢困住，她还没来得及推开，身体记忆抢先一步被唤醒，细白长腿勾住范丞丞的腰，两人交换着情色缠绵的亲吻，啫啫声夹在暧昧的喘息间分外清晰。 

“才八点……你别想哪出是哪出……孩子在外面……嗯……”

朱筝婷话还没说完，拐了个弯儿化成甜腻的呻吟，跟着对方手里的动作不自觉挺动腰身。范丞丞指节粗大，一下就没入两根，恶意地刮蹭着早被淫液湿润的穴口却不深入动作，故意钓她上钩。范虫虫吃完饭在二楼坐着充气小马跳来跳去，动不动就撞得门板咚咚作响，朱筝婷又紧张孩子又被刺激的头脑发热，下面小嘴咬得死紧，不消片刻就被丈夫搞得城门失守，长指甲嵌进范丞丞后背抓出几个印子才不至于尖叫出声，温热的潮吹液稀稀拉拉落在棉质床单上，她还紧绷着大腿尚未回神，泥泞不堪的肥嫩阴户又被更加粗硬滚烫的的肉棍强势入侵。

“我什么也不想，我就想操你，而且，我，范丞丞，正在操你。”

范丞丞脾气算不上好，动不动酸脸*是常有的事，只是来得快去得也快，朱筝婷不是爱计较的人，觉得没必要，常常一嗅到生气的苗头就把他冷处理，过一会理智回来再缠过来黏糊倒也就当无事发生。她被范丞丞今天这股突如其来的狠劲儿吓到了，脑袋撞到床头对方也没停下，只是伸出右手护她在头顶，下身依旧卖力地操弄着，大有不把她操死不罢休的架势。范虫虫在外面唱着跑调的儿歌，范丞丞又加快速度顶了十几下，闷哼一声尽数射进她身体里，也不急着抽出，弓着腰含住朱筝婷饱满如樱桃的乳尖吮吸，还等着不应期过去继续大战三百回合。

“不舒服……东西太大了，拿出去。”朱筝婷不吃他当完爹就装儿子这套，踹了一脚，对方权当没听见趴着装死。她以前从来不问范丞丞为什么发脾气，原因大多明显又幼稚，今天没想到哪又招惹到大爷了，刚要开口，突然脑中闪过下午玄关那一推，性爱后的餍足感慢慢消退，剪不断理还乱的情绪如潮水再次涨满胸口，朱筝婷不安地侧过头，眼前又闪过那个熟悉又陌生的面孔，莫名的负罪感浮上心头。

“你去哪？”

“洗澡！你赶紧去让你女儿小点声，大晚上吵来吵去，没有一点文静样子。”

范丞丞攥住她手耍赖，咬着肩膀又要把朱筝婷拉回床上共沉沦，一巴掌下去才消停，磨磨蹭蹭提裤子，还被突然大开的卧室顶灯闪了下眼睛。朱筝婷裹着浴巾进浴室洗漱，腰肢扭得风情又自然，任哪个男人看了都得起鸡皮疙瘩，留下娉婷背影与满屋暧昧气味，像一阵春风，来于无声，去又难留。

“差不多得了有完没完了，所谓的小屁孩就是你吧，迟早哪天把你连这小破马一起扔了，跳来跳去吵得人头疼！”

“你敢扔我，让我妈把你先扔了，你太大了，直接丢到垃圾处理厂去，压成片片，做成我的图画本，每天在你脸上画呜哇哇哇哇…….。”

范虫虫撅着小嘴连人带马被提起来，四肢瞎扑棱着口出狂言，被范丞丞又吼了一嗓子才消停，眼泪汪汪坐在自己的小软床上，在亲爹拆了盒3000块拼图要和她一起玩后终于忍不住嚎啕大哭，抽抽搭搭半小时后朱筝婷贴着面膜姗姗来迟，在妈妈怀里呆了一会儿又喜笑颜开，左蹭蹭右蹭蹭活像只被主人摸头夸奖后的快乐小柴犬。范丞丞冷眼旁观她这套基因自带的耍赖功夫，拼图没玩出个五六七，倒拱出一肚子闷气。往前倒推七八年他相当迷信没有爱情的婚姻是不完整的，遇到朱筝婷后剃头挑子一头热地扎进去，说服自己爱可以慢慢培养，到现在却连句‘这么多年你到底爱没爱过我！’也问不出口。范丞丞最近在这段感情中比往常更加没有安全感，直觉很少说谎，但他依旧选择保持沉默，在终会结局的哑剧中继续挣扎。

“妈咪呀，你爱我不？”

“当然爱呀，妈妈最爱虫虫。” 朱筝婷把女儿抱在怀里，用手慢慢梳开她缠在一块的小辫子，点点小鬼头鼻尖，毫不犹豫的回答问题。

“爸爸说我要是再吵他就把我扔了，以后他凶我你，你帮我丢掉他好不？”

范丞丞低着头，他是另一只需要主人的小狗。

‘别丢下我。’

02  
这晚朱筝婷睡得并不安稳，翻来覆去怕打扰到明早还有视频会议的丈夫，悄悄下床抱着枕头和毛毯去书房休息。她将藏在五斗柜里陪伴自己无数日夜的橙色小瓶握在手中，就着冷水将安眠药片咽下，冻得一激灵赶紧跳上床缩进被窝蜷成婴儿状，等待身体回温，沉沉坠入法兰绒包裹的柔软梦乡。

她从一个尺寸相当巨型的水族箱中再次苏醒，入眼先是湛蓝，前方隐隐约约透出淡黄光影，预想中的窒息感没有来临，朱筝婷的白色睡裙在水中舒展漂浮着，像只不断跳动的水母，她依旧可以自如呼吸活动，画面继续推进，在一个个破掉的气泡后逐渐变得清晰。昏暗狭小的的出租屋内点着台灯，那是一个更年轻的她，在盛夏潮热湿闷的夜晚，半靠着床头，套一条版型松垮的涤纶裙子，右脚上粉色塑料拖鞋要掉不掉地挂着，手上口红还剩半管，顺着唇形慢慢留下艳色，女孩拢了拢长发，露出高温蒸腾下红润白皙的漂亮脸蛋儿，鼻尖浮起薄薄一层汗珠，双眼前睫毛浓密如蝶羽般轻轻扑扇，因懒倦半阖着养神。

防盗门外很嘈杂，有老男人粗哑难听的猥琐笑声，小年轻音响里鼓点劲爆的的士高混音夹杂着骂娘，隔壁麻将馆的赌鬼哗啦啦地推倒牌，顺便清清嗓子眼儿里卡了五千年的老痰。朱筝婷将耳朵贴在透明玻璃上，不愿漏掉任何一个音节，她印象里高中后面有条小巷，每到晚上，满墙挂羊头卖狗肉的按摩馆理发店灯牌不要电费一样狂闪，浓妆艳抹衣着暴露的青年女人常三三两两靠在墙边抽烟，有人过来塞两张纸钞就弹弹烟灰跪在暗处开张，一身松垮的皮肉就是家底，有时或撑着贴满性病小广告的水泥墙壁撩起裙子，尊严又不能当成票子花，撅着屁股在无数陌生男人的操干下捏着嗓子应和，逢场作戏，完事后也懒得收拾，直起腰挤在小餐车前插队叫碗肠粉当宵夜，吊着眼瞟身边刚要开口阻拦的学生妹，胸前没有二两肉，真是个婊子养的，她啐了一口，蹬着防水台拖拖拉拉走回暗处，不知道又在骂骂咧咧什么。‘交那么多学费做什么啦还不换地方，搞得乌烟瘴气，读个圣贤书跑到下水道里读，真是要死’，朱筝婷读书时常坐在车里听妈妈抱怨，家长经年累月的举报出于某些因素效果甚微，又是挤破头的省重点，每次的结果总是不了了之，久了也没人再提。

噪音慢慢减弱，片刻后一个穿着连身工装的中年男人撅着肚子走近，饿虎扑食般将她压在床上急切地抚摸啃咬，粗糙的手指仿佛长满倒刺，将女孩的娇嫩肌肤磨得通红，还带着刺激机油味道的工作服褪到脚边，丑陋狰狞的阳具被半掩在浓密体毛之下，套着层油亮薄膜蛮横地冲进对方双腿间奋力抽动，毫无章法，一下，两下，三下.......朱筝婷看着出租屋中那个自己默念着次数，面色沉静，坦然到让她有种身处诊疗室观看妇科检查的错觉。少女身娇体软，又是艳骨天成，姿容昳丽，从来没有客人计较她的慵懒怠惰，即使只是闭着双眼休息，也能让对方在睡奸美人儿的刺激意淫下欲仙欲死。老男人插进去没两分钟就射了一次，在她两腿间拱着身子用嘴去舔吸颤巍巍红艳艳的漂亮肉花儿，许久未曾打理的胡茬刮蹭着肥厚饱满的阴唇，直到热乎乎的淫水喷了满脸还是没能再硬一次，颇为挫败地用指头又伸进去捣了花心两下才作罢，用过的套子随意丢在地上，出门后外面又是一阵骚动，口哨混着嘘声与大笑。朱筝婷注视着第二个男人进入，像躲在帷幕后观看表演的替身，她完全无法相信自己有过如此糜烂不堪的过去，却不懂画面情节为何又能这般清楚逼真。

少女娇嫩青涩的身体在这场残酷的梦里被折成各种形状，恨不得把刚成年身份证挂在胸前的男学生猴急地咬住她嘴唇开荤，满头五颜六色脏辫的社会青年带着个破音箱边后入边唱歌，穿着机车服耍帅却刚刚失恋的白发男人抱着她醉醺醺地叫起前女友名字，朱筝婷隐约间脑海中出现同步场景，她坚定认为自己只是旁观者的想法开始剧烈动摇，难堪地沉在水中被迫继续观看自己难以启齿的肮脏过往，男人们趴在她身上讨些快活，射精时粗喘着还以为吃到灵丹妙药快要飞升极乐，其实不过红尘俗世下一场懦夫的奔逃，没人会因此变好，但总有人在黑夜深处深陷泥沼，无声地死于睡莲花下。

“不可能……不可能……那不是我……”朱筝婷奋力地拍击着箱壁，眼泪溶在水中，一切反抗都是徒劳。

最后一个男人进屋，将大门落锁，她看到自己讨好地立刻靠上他后背，眼神此刻才有了神采，温顺娇柔如狸儿，小心翼翼地撅起粉唇，向主人求一个吻。男人数完钱塞进兜里转过身，又是那双寒潭一般深沉的眼眸，刀削斧凿的脸庞还带着尚未被社会打磨的少年气，与她如世间千万对情人一般耳鬓厮磨，缠绵悱恻。

“今天也好乖，宝。” 

“嗯，好爱你……”

“我是谁……”

她积极地回应着男孩的亲吻，全然不像之前接客时如布娃娃般僵硬木讷，叉开腿主动跨坐在对方腰间，褪去衣衫主动索取更多，喘息着接纳他给予的全部，无论好坏。他将女孩整个困在怀里拥吻，仿佛这样就能穿透皮肤，将花儿剔透晶莹的骨血腐蚀殆尽。她明明知道自己的爱人是只以垃圾为食的蟑螂，躲在肮脏阴暗的角落中避光而行，擅长将舞台上熠熠生辉的美钻推进泥沼，又用花言巧语将囚牢装饰成盛满卑劣谎言的精美摇篮，偏偏像戒不掉的尼古丁吸引着她继续坠落。朱筝婷叹息着，难以控制的眷恋在心口涨满到快要溢出，过去的她在爱人的身下终于绽放，被污泥滋养的根茎之上终于开出粉白色的花。

“陈立农！”

朱筝婷啜泣着喊出男人的名字，再睁眼时天边已泛起鱼肚白，室内熟悉的摆设将她从荒诞梦境拉回现实，毛毯上的果香还是范丞丞的味道。五点二十六分，她脑中的记忆碎片一改往日杂乱，渐渐拼凑起拼图一角，陈立农的拥抱，刺耳的警笛声，妈妈的眼泪，不断摆动的怀表……新的场景开始浮现，陈立农逆光而立，抱着一大捧深红蔷薇站在剧院门口，而她则不安地红着脸，微风吹起浅蓝色舞裙一角，面对少年良久的沉默似乎感到泄气，扭头就要离开，手腕却被一把捉住。

“你既然说爱我，那要一辈子和我在一起。”

03  
“我爸去进货了，马上回来，您要点什么？”

炸串店上午十点准时营业，陈昊对这位夫人印象深刻，手上麻利地忙活着，小小年纪招呼起客人倒也游刃有余，微微抬眼等待对方下单，十一二岁孩童不经意流露出的天真纯粹真与她幼时几分相似，朱筝婷心头一沉，依稀眼前跑过个肉嘟嘟的三岁男娃，她那时长发及腰扎成马尾，冷风吹得通红的小脸缩在羊毛围巾中，一边分身看着儿子怕他乱跑，一手握着听筒哭的抽抽搭搭，陈立农剃了平头，穿着橙色的囚服面无表情看着她发疯。

“昊昊？” 

朱筝婷下意识地唤出小名，不安地攥着袖口。

“嗯，您怎么知道——”

“陈昊，去后面把货理一下。” 

陈立农恰好从店门外走到她身后，带进许多烟火缭绕中也散不尽的冷意，接下儿子手中的工作，只当朱筝婷是透明人。她哪里还有富贵人家少奶奶的姿态，跟个刚入社会的笨蛋姑娘一样顾不上用脑子，手一横拦住男人就往他怀里钻，又变成跟在主人屁股后面乱转的奶猫，粘人的紧，陈立农推了两下，旁边就是滚烫的油锅，不敢用力，嘴上说着重话。

“我不认识你，找错人了。” 

“你胡说……陈立农……你欠我一辈子……”

朱筝婷流着眼泪，话还没说完就被男人拽住手腕拖拽到窄小的卫生间里，上个月刚入的gucci提包’咚’地掉进墙角的脏水桶，立刻不见踪影。陈立农灼热的呼吸喷到她颈侧，像一条极度饥饿的野狗看到肥肉，摆出副恨不得咬死她的狠厉架势。空气中弥漫着消毒水的刺鼻气味，朱筝婷被压在湿哒哒的洗手台上，漂亮的桃花眼眼角还挂着泪珠，撇着嘴不敢出声，双手还不忘揪着驼色呢子大衣免得被水弄湿，小动作没能逃过男人的眼睛，手上卸了力要把她推开。

“谁给你买的衣服，这么宝贝？”

“不要走……”朱筝婷就是下意识地爱干净，眼看着陈立农要走急急忙忙拽住男人胳膊，娇嫩白皙的双手却得到默许便立刻环住他紧实的腰身，棉质衣物中残留的炸物香气像太阳，热烘烘地炙烤着她脸颊。朱筝婷原本只是找过来和对方坦诚地谈谈，却没想到自己一踏进陈立农的空间里，就仿佛抓住救命稻草一般在这个狭小的空间里拼命捡拾着荒唐又刻骨的青春。她曾经有多从容地躺在无数男人身下出卖肉体，此刻就有多迫切地想要抛开礼义廉耻继续未完结的沉沦。

“还来找我干嘛，还嫌被男人操的不够，啊？还给别的男人生了孩子，下面肯定松的像口袋一样，人家不要你了就跑来找我重操旧业吗？。”

陈立农说完狠话自己先控制不住咬上粉唇，朱筝婷本没变，依旧如当年初见时那般明艳纯洁，时间对她来说好像只是数字，陈立农当年耍的下流把戏仿佛也被岁月一并抹去，明珠蒙尘也依旧是明珠。他被淡淡的紫罗兰香气围绕，突然又变成最开始那个在看台下仰望的毛头小子，看到光影下轻盈飞舞的身影，脑海中只剩下疯狂叫嚣的独占欲，把她从花园连根拔起，把她弄脏，哪怕变成被人唾弃的婊子，他也会永远守在肮脏的地狱同与她相拥起舞。

坚硬火热的肉刃整根没入湿润花穴，朱筝婷满足地喘息着，温顺承受着陈立农妒意十足的顶弄，放任自己如孤帆在汹涌的欲望浪潮里沉浮。她明知道陈立农是头戴羊角的撒旦，满嘴谎话的骗子，只会诱惑脆弱的灵魂自甘堕落，却沉溺其中无法自拔。她曾大着肚子坐在证人席，孕育着魔鬼的孩子在正义前保持缄默，披着惹人怜悯疼爱的天真与无害，悄悄遮掩毒液滋养下妖冶盛放的恶。

“再为我跳次舞，宝。”陈立农亲吻她细腻圆润的肩头，收紧怀中流浪已久的寂寞灵魂。

04  
范丞丞骨节分明的手指间夹着香烟，淡红色的一点火光闪烁，不经意抖落的灰烬尽数飘散进阴冷肃杀的冬天。俊朗的面孔被缭绕烟雾笼罩着若隐若现，像未完成的黑白素描，晦暗不带生气。朱筝婷推开卧室门，床上胡乱散落几张泛黄的卷宗记录，她把泡在污水中整个下午的手机丢在梳妆台上，沉默地拾起纸张翻看，被偷走的三年变成机器印刷好的扁平字体，一桩桩一件件罪行已经清楚交待，不容质疑，泪珠晕开墨迹，宛如暴雨下盛放的蓝玫瑰。

“我还以为你是真心愿意和我生活。”

“我不知道这些事……我忘了很多……他们让我忘掉……”

朱筝婷难以反驳，再多说只是更像狡辩，她双腿发颤，皮肤上暧昧的红痕交叠，留下婚姻外第三人的气息，此刻面对真相，只觉得一切都已来不及补救，便索性扛下所有罪责。范丞丞完全有资格报复这场充满欺骗的婚姻，羞辱她淫乱放荡的身体，唾弃她污秽腐坏的心肠，怎样都可以，她靠着墙，绝望地等待受害人做出惩罚。

范丞丞掐灭烟头，在血红色的夕阳中慢慢走近，看着妻子明亮的双眸中映出自己身影，焦油辛辣刺激的气味飘进她柔顺卷翘的发梢间，他低下头与对方鼻尖相贴，嗅到熟悉的紫罗兰香。朱筝婷的回避像一把生锈的弯刀狠狠插进范丞丞早已破碎的心脏，她不爱他，因此也不够了解这个与她同床共枕的男人，僵硬着身体任由他抱进怀中。

滚烫的眼泪滴落在朱筝婷颊边，左耳，唇角，咸苦味道在纠缠的舌尖化开，范丞丞放弃最后挣扎，好像这本就是人生为自己设定好的结局，他宁愿自己被催眠，永远在谎言编织的完美梦境中沉醉，也不要再肆虐孤独中原地等候一句‘不爱’。

“那就不必再想起。”

除了他们，都该是，无关剧情。


End file.
